A Rose's Thorn
by icedemonrose
Summary: loving a vampire hunter has never been easy for alexandra dracula but when her boyfriend decides he wants to be one of her kind things get more difficult than she expected. where is the only safe place for her to go? hogwarts of course.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I'm surprised that people actually want to hear my story. I don't think it's that important but Oh well, here it goes. I have black hair that falls to just past my shoulders, red eyes that occasionally flash different colors, I'm a bit on the short side, barely even 5'. Listen to me telling you all about me and you don't even know my name.

My name is Alexandra Tau Dracula. Strange name, right? But seeing as Dracula is my dad, I think it's nice but I still go by Ally. Outside of my parents and two brothers, the only person on the planet that knows I'm a vampire is Alex, and that wasn't fun telling him for one reason; he comes from a very long line of vampire hunters.

But he had to be told, so one day when we were sitting in his room it just felt like the right time to tell him. So I pulled him out of the house with the excuse I wanted to go for a walk. I found a secluded spot amongst the trees before I turned to him, took a deep breath and tried to find the best words to tell him my secret.

"Um…. Alex I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked with a horribly worried look on his face. I probably could have worded that differently….I just made it sound like I wanted to break up with him and that is the furthest thing from my mind, even though he might hate me after this. I tried to find better words to tell him, words that would keep him from hating me but if better words existed I couldn't find them so I said it the only way I could think of; bluntly.

"I'm a vampire."

"I know" He blatantly replied. I stared at him aghast, I couldn't figure out how he knew that. "And I still love you" He continued with a coy smile.

"But you kill vampires!" I cried, flailing slightly. He avoided my arms and chuckled.

"Yes, I do."

"But how?!"

"About three months ago I figured out you were a vampire, and I admit the first few weeks after I was trying to figure out a fool proof way to kill you and make it look like an accident" That really freaked me out but honestly I expected something like that.

"But then I remembered the girl I fell in love with, so I just figured I'd wait until you told me, then I would tell you that I've made a decision." His eyes took on a steely quality they only get when he's made up his mind about something completely, I didn't want to ask but there was no way around it so I hesitantly voiced the question he so desperately wanted me to ask.

"What?"

"I want you to make me a vampire." He said completely straight faced.

"No" I answered immediately; I didn't even have to think about that to know it wouldn't happen, couldn't happen.

"Come on, please?" He whined; which I found very cute but it didn't change my answer.

"No Alex, I can't and won't!" I yelled as I turned my back and stalked away from the delusional boy.

"Why?" he had to jog to keep up with me but I didn't slow down.

"Because!"

"Because why damn it?!"

"Because I CANT ALEX!!"

"Bull shit I know you can! I'm a vampire hunter and have seen tons of people who used to be humans!"

"You know nothing." I growled whipping around so fast Alex was knocked off his feet. He stared up from the ground stupidly and I pounced on him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him up so his face was inches from mine. "Listen to me Alexander Lawrence, just because you kill vampires does not mean you understand vampires. I will forgive you this time because you do not know what you ask." I dropped him back to the ground and turned to go.

"I don't understand….what's the big deal?" I wanted to just keep walking, my emotions were too high right now and I didn't want to hurt him but I don't think I would have the courage to have this conversation again.

"For one thing changing a human is….practically forbidden in my family and is frowned upon in the rest of society. Just think of it as bi-racial marriage. And even if it was perfectly acceptable...I'm….just not ready to do that Alex." He looked confused and I so didn't want to elaborate but I had come this far "I would have to give you a piece of my soul….it's….more intimate than sex." I felt a blush creep across my face and turned away to hide it. My back was to him so I didn't see when he got up and I didn't hear him walk over to me but I did feel it when he put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered close to my ear "I wont ever ask you to do something your not ready for, you know that right?" I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"Let's just wait awhile Alex, ok? I wont say no forever but defiantly not now." He kissed the top of my head gently and nodded.

"Want to go back to my house and watch some corny horror flick?" I unwrapped myself from his arms but kept our hands together, interlacing our fingers.

"Always." We walked away from the park, hands entwined.

* * *

I pulled the navy curtains over Alex's window shut and turned back to the man standing in the middle of room.

"So how do we go about this exactly?" he looked so self-conscious I just had to kiss him. His lips were so soft and inviting but I pulled away before he could respond to the touch.

"Very carefully. Now lie down on the floor." He raised an eyebrow but did as I said, he had waited long enough for me to agree to this and wasn't about to question me now. I kneeled by his head and brushed a stray lock of hair from in front of his eyes. I reached down into my innermost self until I felt my soul, it swelled up like a great wave and I almost got lost in its depths.

No one can ever understand the soul, vampires have spent centuries just exploring their own soul and can still be surprised by its beauty and strength. I held on to the contact with my soul as I looked into Alex's eyes, searching for his. It smacked into me like a wrecking ball, I was stunned by the sheer force of his will. I didn't even try to control his soul; I just tried to sync myself with his will. He stared up at me with questioning eyes, probably because he couldn't feel the connection I had just made. I smiled reassuringly as I forced a concentrated piece of my soul into my blood. I picked up the needle I had laid out beforehand and pricked my finger. I watched transfixed as a drop of blood collected over the wound like a liquid ruby.

"I don't have to drink that do I?" I snapped back to reality and shushed him while I shook my head, vampire hunters really don't know anything. I brought my bloodied finger to his face and drew the traditional symbols: alpha, omega, infinity. The beginning, the end, and forever as the blood began to dry I said the words to close the ceremony

"My blood to your blood, my soul to your soul" the markings soaked into his skin and his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. "Every creature has a beginning, every creature has an end. This is your end, this is your beginning, this is our eternity." The last words left my lips in a whisper and my eyes too fluttered closed, I would fall asleep in a second but the only though I had was I couldn't wait to wake up next to this beautiful man who would make a beautiful vampire.

* * *

I was pulled out of the void I was floating in by a cold hand wrapping around my neck. I felt myself being lifted up off the floor and lips pressing against my pulse point, my eyes shot open and I pushed Alex back hard. He fell to the ground, his obsidian eyes filled with hurt and shock.

"I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes but helped him up off the floor.

"Of course you are, but you can't eat me." He pouted but I just grinned and lead him out the door. We went across town and he didn't bother to ask me where we were going until we were walking up the steps of the building. I considered not telling him just for fun but that would be kind of mean since he does get so curious.

"These people are my family's blood slaves. They're always ready to give up their lives to feed us and since you are now technically part of my bloodline they will feed you too." Alex's face split into a wide, toothy grin.

"Good I'm hungry." I sighed, damn newborns can only ever think of food. We entered the building and Alex pounced on the first poor person who happened to be walking by. They squeaked as he sunk his teeth into their throat. I just went to find the head of the family so I could explain since trying to make him stop and wait now would be next to impossible.

Alex was sluggish as we walked back to his house, I could tell he wanted to sleep but I was a little preoccupied to worry about his immediate needs. I had realized about halfway back that taking a newborn vampire back to a house full of vampire hunters would be extremely stupid and I couldn't exactly take him back to my house.

The only thing I could think to do is for us to run before this whole thing blew up in our faces. I went to the park across the street from Alex's house and told him to wait for me behind some bushes. He had fallen asleep before I finished talking so I don't think I will have to worry about loosing him.

I ran into his house, making quick excuses to his mother as I bounded up the stairs into his room. I grabbed a duffle bag from in his closet and started throwing clothes and weapons into it. I had just zipped the bag shut when I herd the phone ring.

"Alexandra!" A voice yelled up the stairs. I cringed and tried taking calming breaths, normally people who call me Alexandra die and the only reason she is still alive is because I think Alex would be kind of upset if I killed his mother.

"What is it!?" I yelled out the door as I tossed the bag out the window, if I left with a duffle bag things might get a little dicey.

"Your mother is on the phone!" FUCK!!! I ran down the stairs faster then I went up and passed the woman holding out the phone for me to take.

"Just tell her I'm coming." I wrenched the door open and grabbed the duffle bag before heading over to where I left Alex. I know what that call was about and it was nothing good. She must have found out which means not only does the rest of my immediate family know but the entire clan knows. We could try and run now but that would only make things worse, better for me to go and find out how pissed they are and then run. I found Alex where I had left him, curled into a fetal position. I shook him awake as gently as I could but he still felt the need to try and bite my hand off.

"Hey don't get all snappy at me just because you're tired. We have bigger problems then your sleep depravation."

"Sorry" he mumbled "wha's goin' on?"

"my family found out about us…and this so….I'm gonna go find out how bad it is and come back to get you. Um….yea I'm gonna tie you to that tree over there so you don't wander off." The look he gave me seemed to meld hatred and disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. You woke me up to tell me you were going someplace else and that I should go back to sleep, is that about right?" I nodded and he curled back into his little ball with a humph. I chuckled as I tied him to the tree with the rope that just happened to be near by.

I got to my house much too quickly and entered through the front door as quietly as I could. None of the lights were on accept a small flickering candle coming from the den. I swear my family has issues with dramatic flair. I made my way into the den and saw my dad seated in his high backed chair with his fingers pressed together. Serious, serious issues.

"You have betrayed this family Alexandra."

"How so?!" I figured he'd be upset but this seems a little over the top even for him.

"I gave you life, I fed you and clothed you and put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me."

"Well technically mom gave me life…."

"SILENCE!! You- you turned that human….THING into one of our kind and I will not stand for it!!"

"What do you want me to do?? It's already done I can't undo the past!!" he was kind of pissing me off now and I just wanted to go.

"True, but we can always correct our mistakes child."

"What are you saying?"

"Kill the one with tainted blood and this transgression will be forgotten." My face darkened and I hated him, at that moment I hated him more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life. That stupid, egotistical…..DRAMA QUEEN thinks I would actually kill my boyfriend, my FLEDGLING!!

"Over my dead body."

"Then you are no longer our child." I stared at him dumbly for a minute trying to process what he had said. His face was dead serious but I was having trouble accepting the fact that he would condemn his only daughter to death; that he would allow anyone, human or vampire to kill me without fear of retribution from the clan. I was shocked but if that's the way he wants it then that's the way it was going to be. I nodded solemnly and turned away; vowing never to come back to this house again. I collected Alex and told him it was time to leave, I think he understood I meant forever. He smiled reassuringly at me and I squeezed his hand tight. We ran as fast as we could, away from the town, away from my family, away from vampires and vampire hunters. For awhile it could just be the two of us, with no worries, running through the night.

A/N: hello people!! so this old story is getting revamped (excuse the pun) and will hopefully be finished this time! another change is that it is now co-authored by bluephoenix73. the new chapter 2 should be up soon followed closely by chapter three (hopefully) so please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

We ran for hours but Alex is just a newborn and can't keep up that kind of pace so I ended up carrying him for most of the night. I was determined to finish this journey in one night and when I want to do something it gets done. So it was about four in the morning when we finally arrived. I set Alex down where the shadow of a wall would protect us from the sun at least until noon. I leaned against the wall and waited for Alex to wake up.

It was probably around ten when the lazy idiot finally decided to wake up. He blinked his eyes rapidly and rubbed a sleeve across them to banish the sleep from his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked all innocent and adorable sounding, honestly he is too cute.

"Milky Way Galaxy." I replied with a smirk

"More specific please?"

"Earth."

"More specific."

"Europe."

"Bit more."

"British isles"

"Little bit more."

"Scotland."

"Ally I swear to god if you don't tell me where we are-"

"Chill, chill. You want specific, fine. We are a 1.654 meters away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Thank you. Why are we here?"

"A certain person here owes me a favor." I pulled him up off the grass and towards the main gate. Our footsteps echoed off the stone walls as we descended the steep stairs. We stopped in front of a door and I knocked on it gently. No one answered so I knocked a bit harder but still there was no answer. I started to pound on the door as hard as I could and yelled. "SEVERUS SNAPE! You answer this fucking door now before I FUCKING knock it down!!" The door swung open to reveal Hogwarts' irate potions master.

"Oh god it's you…"

"Hello to you too, oh slimy one." I grinned as I waltzed into the room followed by my less waltzy boyfriend. I observed the classroom as I hopped up on to his desk and what I saw was not impressive.

"Gryffindors and Slytherens together? Will Dumbledore ever learn that that's not a good idea?" the students must have been first years, they were so small and looked completely aghast at my behavior or maybe the fact that I was still alive after insulting their dragon of a teacher, probably the latter.

"I don't believe he will. Now to what do I owe this visit?" Severus asked as he lifted me up off the desk by the back of my neck like a kitten.

"Well, I got disowned…..again."

"I heard."

"Whoa, wait again?" Oh my cute, naïve little boyfriend

"Yes, again."

"What did you do last time?!"

"I sort of…..maybe….started world war one."

"Excuse me?" I probably wouldn't have heard him over the collective gasp of the students if he hadn't been yelling.

"Yea well I was playing darts in a bar near where this parade thing was going on and one….kind of got away from me…and it kind of…hit Archduke Ferdinand. But the whole thing was totally blown out of proportion!" Severus scoffed and I glared at him, ignoring Alex who was staring at me, mouth agape.

"Just how old are you?!" he yelled

"Old enough. If this was going to be a problem for you then you probably should have asked before this." His mouth fell open again and I just sighed in defeat, hopefully he would let this go soon.

"Shut your mouth you look like a cod fish." Severus said as he walked up to the chalk board and started writing down the homework for the students. "Now my dear Ally who is this boy exactly and why are you both in my classroom?"

"He's my boyfriend and…Weneedhelp." I said quickly, I don't like asking for help it's not my style.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He smirked

"We need help." I snarled through clenched teeth.

"That's what I thought you said." He seemed so smug and superior I just had to bring him down a few notches.

"So I figured now would be a good time to cash in that favor you owe me." I said too sweetly. I saw his eye twitch and he made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

"Fine I'll help you. Class dismissed!" He huffed, heading for the door. All the students rushed for the door at once, I assume they were all desperate to get out of there. We followed them out, and as I'm a total klutz, I promptly tripped over my shoe. A blond boy who looked much older then the younglings who were in the classroom caught me before I hit the ground.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." The boy said, putting me to rights and trying to look so suave doing it.

"Thank you. Alexandra Dracula." I said over my shoulder as I ran after Severus and Alex. "Would you two wait?!?!"

"Hurry up!" Alex yelled back but he still made Severus stop and wait though. I caught up with them and we went to the opening in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Skittles." Sev muttered and the stone gargoyle moved out of our way, revealing a spiral staircase which we went up and I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called out. "Alexandra, it's been so long." He cried after he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Yes it has been professor." I ignored the use of my name like I always do. When he did it the first time I respected him enough to just correct him, when he did it the second time we were friends so I corrected him again. By the third time I just assumed he was senile and it was pointless.

"You've never been one to drop by just to say hello, so what is it that you need child?"

"Parents disowned me," Alex rolled his eyes, "again."

"You're unbelievable." Alex pushed me gently and grinned to show he was joking.

"Yes I am." I grinned back at him

"What exactly did you do this time?" Dumbledore asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Changed him." I gestured over my shoulder at my man.

"I see, and what do you expect us to do?"

"We just need a place to stay. What'd ya say?" I asked, giving him the puppy face, I may not like asking for help but I'm great at begging.

"I don't see why we can't provide you with a place to stay but you will either have to teach or enroll, the ministry of magic doesn't like freeloaders." He chuckled.

"Thank you so much Professor!!" I ran around his desk and hugged him as tight as I dared. "But we should probably enroll since we aren't really equipped to teach." He nodded and pried me from around his waist.

"No problem. Now come, off to dinner, you must be sorted, and introduced to the school." He left the room, and we all followed after him. I tried to make a mental map of the place, but I didn't really succeed. The twists and turns in this place could make a guy with a compass embedded in his arm get lost.

We got to the great hall, walked in through a small door near the front of the room and every eye in the place turned towards us; guess we were a little late. "Everyone," Professor Dumbledore boomed, "we have two new students. Meet Alexander Lawrence and Alexandra Tau Dracula. Please treat them with the respect you show your other classmates. Professor McGonagall if you would please." Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room briefly, when she returned she bought with her the infamous stool and sorting hat.

"Alexandra Dracula, you first." I sat on the stool and she dropped the hat on my head. I ignored the whispering that went through my head since I was expecting it and just let the hat sort through all the junk in my head and decide what house I would work best in.

"SLYTHEREN!" it yelled out after a few moments of internal debate. I got up nonchalantly and walked over to the table, and took the only empty seat, right next to Draco.

"Hello again beautiful." He said. I didn't acknowledge the creeper who seemed to have attached himself to me. I turned around as much as I could to discourage conversation and watched McGonagall plunk the hat on Alex's head. I saw him jump in shock at the whispering hat and chuckled quietly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and I couldn't hold back a groan.

"Who is that?" Draco asked obviously not going to be deterred.

"My boyfriend." I replied snidely.

"But anyone here could be so much better for you, namely, me." He said, looking quite smug. The only thing I could do was scoff; this boy was not only bold but very stupid. He had scooched close enough so I could smell the individual ingredients in his cheep aftershave. And close enough so his soul was calling me, the boy himself was stupid and annoying but his energy….smelled absolutely exotic. I wanted to make him think I was interested, flirt, make nice, do anything to pull this tow headed boy out into the hall so I could consume his entire essence in peace. But I shouldn't do that so I scooted away as far as the table would let me.

"You and I have just met. You know nothing about me. And you're not my type." I said quickly, to distract myself I looked over to the Gryffindor table and I noticed a red headed girl flirting with Alex across the room. That did not help enhance my calm.

"But I can learn more about you, and what is your type then?" he crooned, sounding genuinely curious in his own slimy way.

"Not you. I have to go. Now!" I half ran across the room over to Alex. He was leaning dangerously close to that young girl and that was a very bad thing, he needed out of there now.

"Alex! Come on love, we need to go." I pulled at his arm and half drug him down the great hall.

"But I'm hungry." He whimpered, dragging his feet and trying to get back to the hall filled with young, delicious souls.

"I know sweet heart, but you can't eat those." We were headed down the hall when a hand snagged me from behind. I screamed and Alex whipped around snarling.

"Ally" the owner of the hand said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at the stupid creeper that passes for a potions teacher. I tried to calm down my still growling boyfriend and glare at my would-be attacker at the same time. The affects were not very successful on either front.

"Well as amusing as frightening you and turning your mate rabid is, I cannot stay. I only came to deliver a message."

"And that message would be…"

"The headmaster would like to see you two." He easily avoided the punch I threw at him and melted back into the shadows.

"Stupid egotistical jerk off…" I continued my rant as I pulled Alex behind me. He followed quietly until about five minutes later, when I had to announce that we were hopelessly lost.

"This is why I normally lead the way. But I have no idea where we are."

"Well that's just peachy."

"Hold on." He walked over to the walls and sniffed it. I smacked my hand against my face and looked away as he tried to get a scent. It's not that normal vampires can't do that, I could totally do that, but most have more self respect then to start sniffing walls. Which is why scenting has become known as an embarrassing fledgling habit. "Got it, this way." He started to move down the adjacent hall so I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He looked at me over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I want a piggy back ride. Now to the headmaster's office my blood slave!" He rolled his eyes and nibbled my arms playfully as he ran down the hall. We reached the entrance fairly quickly and he set me down by the gargoyle.

"Now what was the password?" Alex stared at the statue like it would tell him.

"Skittles!" I cried out. The gargoyle moved out of our way, Alex stared at me like…well like he did when he found out I caused world war one.

"How did you remember that? You can barely remember what school we went to." Alex looked like he was trying not to flail and he was barely succeeding

"Remember what? There's a couple of skittles over there on the floor." I honestly hadn't known the password was skittles.

"You're hopeless." He sighed as he walked up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

"Well you knew that before sweetheart!" I called up as I followed.

"Hello again children. I'm sorry to call you here again so soon but we have a simple matter of your vampirism we need to sort out."

"What do you mean, 'sort out?'" my eyes narrowed suspiciously at the old man, I trusted him but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be cautious.

"Merely, what we shall do about getting you food, where you will stay, I'm assuming Alex will need to stay with you for a while, is that correct Alexandra?" he said

"Well it would be helpful but I don't think it's entirely necessary. And as for food we can feed off of animals in the forbidden forest if that works for you since I don't actually have access to willing donors. Now, can Alex and I stay together, just so I can keep an eye on him? I mean we are in different houses."

"Certainly, each dormitory has rooms for the head boy and girl. You two can stay in those and we can make an exception for a few months to allow you two to be together while young Alex here adjusts to his new self." He smiled and I thanked him profusely. He waved away my thanks and moved right into the next matter of business "Now, would you like to stay in the Gryffindor or Slytheren dorms?"

"I guess the Gryffindor dorms would be saver just because they are less likely to kill someone…" I mused; he nodded in agreement and waved his hand at us dismissively.

"Very good, off you go then."

"Um…we don't know the password sir." I said slowly in case this oversight was something that would hurt his old, fragile heart.

"Oh! Quite right, quite right. The password is Fairy lights."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said with a slight bow. We left the office and started for the dorms at a quick pace. "Now, do you know where it is, because I sure don't?"

"Of course I do! I've been in this castle tons of times, know it like the back of my hand." Alex snorted to show just how much faith he put in my memory. I didn't yell at him though because I didn't really know where we were going, but Alex didn't need to know that. We did find it eventually and it had only gotten dark a few hours ago. Since we started looking for the dorms a little bit after lunch I think I did pretty well. Alex didn't share my views and kept glaring at me as we climbed the last stairs.

"Well I found it didn't I?"

"Fairy lights" he muttered and I followed him through the porthole. All heads turned to our entrance just like in the great hall. I really hope they get over that soon or this is going to get old fast.

"What's _she _doing here?"

"Isn't she a Slytheren!" why must humans be such single minded idiots?

"Shut up all of you!" I yelled "You, boy," I pointed at some random sixth year who looked like a deer caught in headlights at my call, "where is the head boy's dorm?"

"Up those stairs there." He pointed up the stairs with a shaking hand but I don't blame him; I can have that effect on boys.

"Thank you" I said as we headed for the stairs. The one room had two beds and two trunks at the foot of them but one bed also had Alex's duffle on it and that's the bed he flopped on to. I opened the trunk to find what was in it and heard Alex doing the same, probably by hanging over the side of the bed.

In my trunk was an assortment of school uniforms and street clothes along with some personal items I hadn't had time to grab when we left. I have to say I love magic, being a vampire I don't use this type much, but I do love the stuff.

"Avast ye scoundrel! Draw ye arms!" Alex yelled from behind me. I turned to see him hopping up and down on his bed brandishing a very familiar roll of gift wrap. "Draw ye arms!" He yelled again, I quickly looked in my trunk and quickly located my own gift wrap. I pulled it out but not before I got whacked on the head.

"Arrg! We meet again captain avenger!! Prepare ye for a world of pain!" I went to smack him with the gift wrap but he parried the blow.

"Me thinks not old foe, ye not be besting me this day!" he struck at me and this time I parried. I quickly went on the attack, pushing him off the bed and toward the window. He tried to push me back but only succeeded for a moment before I continued my advance. "Ye have improved since our last match."

"Aye and ye have gotten worse."

"Next match ye will not best me!"

"I fear there will not be a next time for ye!!" I twisted my roll around to force his out of his hand. It flew across the room and I pointed my gift wrap at his throat, he lifted his hands in surrender but at that moment we both collapsed on the ground in a laughing fit. We were still trying to catch our breath when the door opened and three kids walked in, two boys, one with black messy hair and glasses, the other with red hair and freckles, and a girl with brown bushy hair.

"The hell do you want?" I asked as I got up off the floor.

"To find out why a Slytheren is in the Gryffindor dorms." The girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My friend here has an issue that means he shouldn't be left alone for awhile. So since we came here together I volunteered. Does that satisfy your _burning _curiosity?" I copied her posture and looked at them all expectantly." I wanted them to leave but they didn't take the hint.

"Oh what does he have?" the boy with glasses asked, to his credit he was actually concerned but the red head didn't seem to share his convictions.

"Harry who cares what the kid's got?! She's still a Slytheren _and _she's rooming with a boy….I don't want to be in the same wing as them when they could be…."

"Oh please if we were gonna be doing anything you wouldn't have gotten through that door." I saw out of the corner of my eye that turn this conversation had taken had turned Alex beet red. The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could tell she didn't believe me. "Go ask Dumbledore if you don't trust me." She humphed and turned on her heel, pulling the other boys out of the room. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my now less red boyfriend. He smiled up at me and said those words I'm beginning to hate.

"I'm hungry."

"Yes, yes of course you are. Well come on." I opened the window and jumped down knowing I'd land safely and that he would follow shortly after. Sure enough I hadn't gone ten steps before I heard a thud and hurried footsteps. We reached the edge of the forbidden forest and disappeared between its shadows and branches. "Don't eat any unicorns" he nodded and took off in one direction while I went in another in search of my dinner. I found it in a young deer that wasn't quite fast enough. He struggled and tried to run but his struggles died away as soon as he looked into my eyes. I stroked his neck as I absorbed his essence. As the last of his soul dripped away he shivered and I let him fall to the ground. I wasn't so starved that I would need more than that so I walked back towards where I had left Alex, the deer's live singing in my veins. Alex came minutes later and was dragging his feet.

"You shouldn't eat more than you can handle Alex." He mumbled something and I just sighed as I pulled him back to the castle. When we got back to the castle we both climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night Ally."

"Night Alex."

"Hey Ally?

"Hmm?"

"Will learning magic be hard?"

"Not for you Alex, go to sleep." My eyes were heavy but I waited to hear Alex's breathing slow before allowing myself to succumb to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I dragged Alex behind me as we ran down the hall, of course we overslept so we were going to be late and I kept tripping over the stupid school uniform. Have I said how much I hate skirts and other things that can get tangled in my legs? Because I hate them a lot. I really do.

"Ally, look! The pictures move!" Alex said, stopping to point at a portrait.

"Yes yes, they move. Now come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late and Sev wont be happy at all." He didn't bother to move at all, I'm not sure if he even heard me. "Alex! Alex! Move! We have to go now, dear." I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed his arm and started dragging him along the corridor. We were halfway there when someone else running to class ran into Alex, startling the poor child. Then Alex, with his nonexistent control over his new abilities, teleported away from the perceived danger leaving me alone without a clear idea of where I was.

"Alex! Damn you and your tapping into raw power. Stupid newborn" I continued grumbling about stupid newborns as I ran to class, only getting lost twice, a new record for me.

I finally made it to the damn classroom and ended up standing outside the door for five minutes trying to decide the best way to sneak into the classroom. I went with the open the door quietly and hope no one sees you approach. Cuz that totally works…..in theory….not so much in practice.

I hadn't gotten three steps into the room before I heard the voice I most wanted to _not_ hear at that moment.

"Miss Dracula would you care to enlighten us as to why you are fifteen minutes late?" his voice was cold and he didn't turn around when he spoke so the clicking of the chalk on the board added to the entire scary thing he was trying to go for.

"Because…..it's me?" he knows me so this should be expected, I'm hoping he just rolls with it and doesn't try to make a scene.

"I'm afraid that isn't a good enough excuse." And he makes a scene. "Now what do you think we should do about this?"

"Um….I'm thinking nothing…." He slammed the chalk down and spun around, the school teacher uniform billowing around him like a cape.

"That isn't going to work Miss Dracula while you are in my class you will respect this classroom and get to class on time. I will not tolerate tardiness; have I made myself clear?" I just looked at him with my arms crossed; I mean what else can you do? I want to say it….I want to but I shouldn't. Ah the hell with it.

"I'm sorry I thought I was talking to Severus Snape; not his father." I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth as I watched his face go through several shades of red. He tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled angry gurgle. He hasn't been angry enough to gurgle in a really long time.

"Detention. After school. Take seat. Now." I nodded and hustled over to my seat. You don't mess with Severus when he gurgles. He took a moment to collect himself and then went on with the lesson like nothing happened. Alex tried to catch my eye but I wasn't having any of that. He totally left me so I am not talking to him for….at least five hours. That'll teach him.

"Come on Ally~" Alex was trying to keep up with me and get me to talk to him which is harder than it sounds since I was walking pretty fast. "I didn't mean to damn it, it just happened!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, slamming me into the wall. I looked up at him, silently cursing my height, his face was inches from me, and his dark eyes were boring into mine so intensely it was like he was trying to see into my soul "will you just talk to me?"

"Ok fine, I forgive you now get off." He smiled softly and started to move away so I could get off the wall when the look in his eyes changed. He leaned into me again, one hand braced against the wall the other reached up to play with a lock of my hair. "Really….we need to go…..I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Did I get you in trouble?" his lips brushed against my forehead and a shudder passed through my body. This is dangerous; I need him to get a hold of himself quick. I didn't think he would hit this stage so soon.

"Of course you did, idiot. Now _get off._" His lips twisted into a wicked grin against my skin and I didn't have to see it to know it was a predatory grin.

"I'm sorry." He moved to my neck and took away all my other options; I focused on my power, building it up, while trying to ignore the beautiful vampire kissing his way along my jaw line. The second I had enough power I used it for the only thing I've ever had to use this particular power for, throwing my horny-ass boyfriend across the hallway.

"What the hell?"

"What does no mean Alex?" the boy looked up at me from where he landed on the floor, it seemed like he didn't understand for a second then his face melted into a pout.

"No means no…." I nodded and helped him off the floor, a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Keep your hands to yourself." He sighed and nodded dejectedly, this wasn't the first time we've had this argument and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. This happened to all newborns at one time or another but it just so happened this was a bit of an issue in our relationship but I think every couple has to deal with it at some point. So I'm not positive if this is his newborn-ness making him horny or just the fact this is a day that ends in y but I guess I'll find out eventually. "I have to go serve that stupid detention so go out to the forest and get something to eat and then go back to the dorm and sleep. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'm not completely helpless." Sometimes I wonder about that. I didn't say anything though, just waved goodbye and headed back down to the dungeon to have a lovely chat with the potions master.

"Hey Sev, how's it goin'?" Snape was sitting at his desk working on something and he didn't look up from it, he just pointed to a seat. "You know you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

"No I don't."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know." He flipped me off without looking at me; you know what this guy needs to stop ignoring me. "When did you get so uptight?"

"Look _Alexandra _my life hasn't been the easiest to live and I have tried my hardest not to turn into my father. And I do not _appreciate _you undermining the authority I have worked so hard to build!"

"I'm not trying to destroy your _precious_ reputation! If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have said anything and everything would have been fine!"

"Right because you have the ability to keep your mouth shut."

"Well then why do you still talk to me?"

"Because you insist on being near me! Honestly I wouldn't come anywhere near you if I had any choice!" did he really just say that? After all I've done for him?

"Well if that's the way you feel I'll just leave." I ran out of the classroom, I couldn't believe he said that. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with but I always had thought we were sort of close. I ran down the hall and out the doors, I think I heard hurried footsteps behind me and someone shouting but I didn't pay any attention. I ran across the grounds and disappeared into the forest. If he really didn't want me that's fine, I'll just find Alex and leave. We don't need anyone.

I was running fast and aimlessly, I didn't know where to go but I knew I wasn't going to stop until I got there. I was running so fast it took me a moment to realize I was flying…backwards. My back smacked into a tree and I felt all my breath rush out of me. I slid down the tree and laid on the forest floor gasping for breath. I had almost caught my breath when a hand grabbed my hair, ripping me from the ground and slamming me back against the tree. Bones cracked and I cried out as the hand on my hair tightened lifting my head back and sending a shooting pain down my back.

"Well, well, well, look what I found. A little lost bird with no flock to protect her, hmmm I wonder what I should do with you." I tried to lift my head so I could look my captor in the eye but the pain through my spine plus the hand in my hair kept my head forced up. "What do you think I should do with you little one?" the vampire, because that is the only thing that could be this strong, flicked his wrist and sent me flying into another tree.

My legs bent under me with a sickening crunch, I can tell that's going to hurt like a bitch in a minute but I'm pretty sure I'm going into shock so I couldn't feel it right now. I tried to lift my head but only got about an inch before pain made me stop. But it was enough to see my attackers face. Silver eyes looked out from a pale face framed by nasty brown hair. I expected to see hatred reflected in those eyes or some kind of anger, I'll admit I'm not the best person and some people really hate me, but I didn't see that in his eyes. What I saw scared me then any amount of rage, all that shone from his eyes was joy; excitement.

"What do you want?" my voice came out quiet and breathless but the pain was well hidden which I was fairly proud of.

"Hmmm I don't quite know yet, little bird, I can't decide if I ought to rip your arms off first or your legs. Then of course I could always take you back to my home for some…games." He had crossed over to me and ran his hand over my arm almost tenderly completely cementing my suspicions that this guy was a total sadistic freak. Thus putting the cherry on my day.

I tried to gather my magic but will magic is different, completely dependent on the casters will which is tied to their physical health. My health was not good with the several broken bones and possible internal bleeding so the blow I managed to force out had about as much effect as me hitting him with a feather. He chuckled and brushed the hair that had fallen into my face away. "Now now little bird, none of that." He reached down to my hand, caressing it before he clutched my index finger and broke it in one swift motion. I couldn't hold back my scream as yet another bone in my body was shattered; I blame Severus for this entirely.

"Ally! Ally where are you?" Alex's voice floated to me through the fog of pain that was threatening to overwhelm me. He sounded so far away I was sure he couldn't save me. My eyes slid shut, my body searching for any kind of escape from the pain. My captor hard other ideas; a Sharp slap to the face brought me rushing back to reality. I could still hear Alex's voice, joined by Severus' voice now, they were still distant but coming closer. The vampire scowled and leaned over me almost protectively.

"Fucking people want to interrupt our fun. That won't do at all. Come along little bird; let's go someplace a little more private." He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder sending fiery pain through every inch of my body. I screamed so loud I felt my throat becoming raw. This last assault pushed my body into panic mode. It started sending out distress signals on every physic wavelength, calling every creature within a twelve mile radius to rescue me.

You need to understand this is one panic button that should never be pushed. It calls EVERY THING. Not Just the nice things, it's one of the biggest gambles a vampire can take and the worst part is it isn't a conscious choice. I didn't feel like I was in that much danger but obviously my body felt differently.

"Ally!" Alex's face popped in front of me and the Vampire. Bless his newborn powers. His face morphed almost instantly from panic to anger. I could tell this wasn't his normal level of anger; this was uncontrollable newborn vampire level of pissed off He let out a wordless shriek and lunged at the creature holding my broken body. They collided in a fury of teeth and claws, the vampire legato of me so he could defend against my insane boyfriend. I was dropped unceremoniously to the ground; the pain was white hot now I couldn't even cry out.

"Stupefy!" a bolt of red light signaled the arrival of Severus into this battle. I wanted to fight or at least move out of the way but I could barely breathe; movement was completely out of the question. Severus continued shooting spells as he crept closer, he reached out a hand and grabbed my shoulder. It hurt like a bitch but I bit my tongue so I wouldn't draw attention to us as he dragged me away from the fight.

He had just propped me up against a tree when Alex let out a yelp and the vampire turned his attention to us. Alex lay crumpled on the forest floor, he was trying to get up but the wind had been knocked out of him and he was struggling. Severus cast another spell but the greasy demon dodged it easily, coming up right in front of us and knocking Severus' wand out of his hand.

"Why are you trying to steal my bird away from me? I don't like people who try to steal from Me." he raised his hand up, his eyes were pure demon, he was out for our blood. At this point the only thing I can do is hope he gets bored with me quickly and lets me die. I shut my eyes tight against the pain I knew was coming but the blow didn't come, instead something flicked against my face. It smelled sickly sweet and horribly, horribly wrong.

I opened my eyes to see my attacker stock still and wide eyed, his head impaled on a very big sword. The stuff on my face was his blood, it took me a minute to figure out why it smelled so sweet but when I figured it out I nearly threw up. This bastard was a baby eater, Severus read my reaction and gently grabbed my shoulders so I leaned more against him then the tree and wiped away the blood. Alex growled and limped over to us, trying to shield us from the vampire slayer, because that's the only thing that could have killed that bastard so easily.

I looked at the hunter for the first time, his black hair was tied back into a small pony tail, it must just hit his shoulders when its down, his hands were red with splattered blood but the rest of his skin was creamy not sickly pale like a lot of the hunters become after spending too long in the dark. His eyes were a steely blue, I expected them to be clouded over with the blind hate I see in most after they kill something but they were widened in shock. I followed his gaze to Alex who hadn't left his protective stance but his eyes had fallen into a similar look of shock.

"A-Alex?"

"Jarvis? What are you doing here?"

"A vampire sent out a distress signal, generally when scary things get scared there's work for me to do." He pulled his sword out of the vampire with a sickening squelching noise; the body hit the ground with a plop that made my already uneasy stomach turn. "Why the hell are you a vampire?"

"That's an interesting story actually…"

"I'm dying to hear it." A low moan escaped me as Severus scooped me up, I could tell he was trying to be gentle but it still hurt like hell.

"As wonderful as this little reunion is I don't want this girl to die here so if you boys could move this conversation to the hospital wing that would be lovely." Alex nodded and fell in step behind Severus.

"I'll explain everything Jarvy, just lets go up to Hogwarts first so Ally can get some medical attention ok?" the hunter, Jarvis I guess, scowled but sheathed his sword and followed our little entourage up to the castle. I don't know who this guy is or what his relation to Alex is but this should prove to be a really interesting conversation.


End file.
